


The Reunion

by ActualCatto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dissociation, F/F, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Useless Lesbians, depression and dissocation make an appearence but are not the main focus, will add tw at beginning of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualCatto/pseuds/ActualCatto
Summary: Lin Beifong and Kya meet for the first time at a "friends reunion" hosted by Aang and Katara."She couldn't remember being this nervous to talk to someone in her life. Lin was mysterious, intimidating, and criminally attractive."
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	1. Not a Fan of Parties

Lin stepped out of the diver side of their truck, tucking the keys into their pocket before adjusting their jacket. As Suyin rushed to drag Toph into Aang and Katara's house, they lit a cigarette and stated that they would be in in a moment. Leaning against the side of the truck and studying the exterior of the house and the neighborhood, Lin wondered why this "friends reunion" hadn't happened sooner. 

No one lived farther than two hours away from here, and the 5 of them, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph, were supposedly best friends. Lin had heard her mother talk about them before, but the way she worded things always made it sound like they had moved too far away from each other to visit. It would have been almost impossible for Toph to visit any of them Lin supposed, given that she was blind and too prideful to ask her kid for a ride to her friends house. And Toph had told them that Aang and Katara had three kids, which in addition to Katara's position as a doctor, and Aang's work in non-profit, would mean that they were likely entirely too busy until recently to visit or have visitors. Zuko was apparently a workaholic, making time only for his daughter and the kids he worked with as a social worker. Sokka was the only one that had travelled to visit everyone, and Lin remembered meeting him on several occasions as a child, and recalled that neither Toph or Sokka had been clear about what his job was.

As Lin finished their Cigarette, the dread of attending this event returned to them full force. Deciding it was best not to put it off any longer, they walked up to the front door, and knocked twice before letting themself in. 

Following the sound of voices Lin walked down a short hallway and turned right into a spacious living room where all the attendees had already gathered. At first no one noticed their arrival; as a tall man who looked a little older than them, was animatedly telling a story that had everyone's attention. Lin leaned against the entryway of the room, listening to the tail end of the tale. Once he was done speaking laughter filled the room, and it was at this moment that Kya first noticed Lin.

She's divine. Kya thought as she took in the stranger for the first time. There was not a drop of color to be found on the new arrival, apart from piercing green eyes. Black winged eyeliner and eye shadow served both to draw attention to the eyes, and warn against looking for too long. Black lipstick accented the strangers lips in such a way that it would not be shocking to discover that a pair of fangs lay beneath them. Short black hair framed a sharp face in a distinct style, and Kya couldn't discern whether it was meant to be masculine or feminine. A leather jacket was worn over a loose fitting black shirt with a grey pattern and several horizontal cuts in it, showing just a hit of another black garment and the well-defined stomach under it. The bottoms of the black skinny jeans donned with several buckles and chains, fit seamlessly into the pair of combat boots that had clearly been broken in, but remained free of a single blemish.

"You must be Lin." Kya's attention was pulled away from Lin as her mother spoke.

Lin nodded, not moving from their place against the entrance.

Katara stood and gestured to people as she introduced them. "It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm Katara, this is my husband Aang, and our children; Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. Over here is Zuko and his daughter Izumi, and that is my brother Sokka, but you have already met him before, yes?"

Lin nodded. "Its nice to meet you all, and to see you again sokka." 

It was silent for a moment as everyone waited for Lin to continue, but it quickly became clear that they were not going to. Toph spoke first to say that Lin is even worse with people than she is, which triggered the other four friends to laugh, and Aang began to tell a story about Toph in high school. From there, conversations began to break off into smaller groups as everyone began to intermingle. 

Lin did not move from their chosen spot, content to listen and observe. Despite this, they did not notice Kya stealing glances at them even as she spoke with several people.

An hour in, Kya was fixing herself a drink when she made eye contact with Lin. She raised her eyebrows and pointed at her cup to ask if Lin wanted anything. Lin tilted her head back a bit and regarded Kya for a moment before nodding. Kya pointed to one bottle and raised her eyebrows again, and Lin shook their head. She pointed at a second bottle, received a nod, and poured the drink. 

The walk from the drink table to Lin felt a mile long to Kya. She couldn't remember being this nervous to talk to someone in her life. Lin was mysterious, intimidating, and criminally attractive.

As Lin waited for Kya to make her way across the room with their drinks, their thoughts were consumed with Kya. Beautiful. That word rattled through her mind and body from the moment their eyes met. Lin was so stunned by her soft blue eyes, that for a moment they couldn't notice anything else about the woman, but they were noticing now.

Kya had long black hair that stopped just shy of her waist, and had been pulled over to the left side to rest over her shoulder. The small amount of makeup she wore was subtle, and served only to accent the natural features of her face. Dangling from her ears were a pair of blue and silver earring that reflected light off of them as she moved. A black choker rested snug against her neck, and a small silver ring lived on her right hand. She wore a blue dress, matching the color of her earrings and her eyes, that was covered lightly with silver glitter. The straps of the dress were thin, displaying the smooth skin and toned muscles of her shoulders and arms. The top of her dress hugged her torso tightly from breast to waist, at which point it flowed loosely around her, stopping at her mid thigh. She wore no shoes, and her bare feet moved silently against the hardwood floor as she gracefully navigated the crowded room.

When Kya reaches Lin, she hands them one of the cups with a smile, receiving another nod in response. She leans against the wall opposite Lin, underneath the same entrace, as Lin adjusts their own position for the first time, turning to face Kya. They look at one another for a moment before Lin looks down into her cup.

Lin looks back up at Kya and says dryly, "I think you may have mixed up our cups, Kya." 

It takes a moment for Kya to react, her thoughts racing as Lin speaks directly to her for the first time. I want to hear her same my name again, she thinks, and then the meaning of Lin's words finally register, and she looks down into her own cup. 

Kya internally kicks herself as she apologizes and they swap cups. Kya takes a drink, and watches from behind her cup as Lin takes a small sip and looks back to gathering. After a few minutes of watching Lin watch everyone else, Kya accepts that Lin isn't going to strike up a conversation, and decides to try to start one herself.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Kya jokes.

"Not a girl." Lin says without even looking at her.

"Oh, so, guy like you?"

"No."

This is going very badly, very quickly. Kya grimaces and takes a few moments to choose her wording before she speaks again.

"I apologize. I don't want to misgender you, would you mind telling me your gender identity and pronouns?"

Lin looks back at Kya, and sees that she is genuine. She sighs and answers "Non-binary, they/them."

"Cool! Thank you." Kya smiles at Lin, but again, only receives a nod in response.

For the next hour they remain where they are, Kya making attempt after attempt to get Lin to give anything more than single word responses or vague gestures.

"How old are you." "19."

"Its getting loud in here." A nod. 

"Do you go to school." "No."

"What do you think about my parents and the rest of your moms friends." A shrug. 

Kya debates going elsewhere several times, but despite the dismissive answers, Lin doesn't seem annoyed or even disinterested. Whenever Kya beings to speak, Lin turns to look at her, and gives her their complete attention. The butterflies that Kya gets as a result of that aside, she grows increasingly dejected as her efforts fail. She decides to try one more thing before giving up and rejoining the rest of the group.

"I was talking to Su earlier, and she mentioned that you were a Machinist, what does that mean? Do you like it?"

Lin's face softens fractionally, but Kya notices and allows herself to celebrate internally for a moment.

"Basically I program and run a machine to make parts. I mostly make metal parts. I tell the machine what I need it to do to the metal, and then I run the machine to make as many of those things as the customer ordered, stopping periodically to check the quality. And yes, I do like it. There is a lot of math involved in the programming part, and im on my feet most of the day, but I just get a kick out of working with metal like that."

Kya beamed at Lin. "That's really cool! I never heard of that before, I actually thought Su mispronounced mechanic when she told me that's what you were."

Lin laughed, causing Kya's breath to catch. "Yeah, that happens a lot actually. It's not something that most people every really think about. Like, you cant generally go to a machine shop and get something that is useful in and of itself. We make parts that we sell to companies, that use that part to make something to sell to customers. The making of individual parts is too far removed from the final product for it to be something you think about when you buy it. I've never heard of anyone buying a bike and wondering who made the gears."

Kya nodded as she reflected on Lin's statement and, maybe she was reading too far into things, but Lin seemed almost happy that her work went unnoticed for the most part.

"You're right, I had never thought about that before, but it is definitely important. I mean, if something is done inncorrectly at your stage, the final product could end up useless or even hurt someone. Does it bother you that what you spend most of your time on is vastly unappreciated?" 

Lin shrugs. "Not really, I don't like receiving a lot of attention. As long as I can work in peace and get paid fairly, I'm satisfied."

Kya gives a smile and shakes her head a bit. "Couldn't be me." She says, and Lin barks a short laugh.

"I take it you like a lot of attention then?" 

"Only a reasonable amount...I just need everyone to appreciate my beauty and talent all of the time." She says with a theatrical flip of her hair.

Lin laughs as a genuine smile lights up her face. "Perfectly reasonable expectation."

Kya responds with another smile of her own, and they are quiet for a few seconds. Lin looks back to the rest of the party and begins to wonder why this woman is so interested in talking to them. They don't exactly have "please talk to me" written on their forehead. Before they have any more time to think about it, Kya speaks again.

"But really, I'm in a...somewhat similar situation. I'm an artist, and people love art; they genuinely do, and I know that. But artists, aside from classic ones, don't get much if any attention or respect. People consume modern media constantly, giving their critiques and praises as fast as they receive the work. But the people that create that art? The person who animated that character, drew that background, created that logo...no one cares about them. And despite the fact that they couldn't have the product they want without the artists, the work and time that we put in to it is constantly belittled, and we are expected to do the work for far less than what it is worth. Its frustrating. And whenever I talk about how frustrating it is, people question my passion for my art saying that if I really loved making art, I wouldn't care so much about how much I'm being paid."

As Lin listens to Kya, they notice her becoming increasingly upset, and by the time she finishes speaking she is nearly shaking with anger and sadness.

"What kind of art?" Kya looks at Lin confused at the question.

"What?"

"What kind of artist are you? Painter, illustrator, sculptor..."

"Why?"

Lin looks at Kya seriously. "Everything you said is true, and its not fair. I want you to tell me about your art."

Kya is caught off guard by the statement and the hint of anger she can see in Lin's expression.

"Oh. Well, I'm a painter mostly, but I also love photography and digital drawing. I'm still in art school, but I do commissions for all three of those." Kya hesitates for a moment. "I could show you some pictures of some of my stuff, If you want." 

Lin smiles again. "I'd like that."

Kya pulls out her phone and begins going through some of her work. After seeing that Lin really does seem interested, she begins going into detail about everything that she shows Lin. 

Lin watches and listens as Kya tells them her passions and inspirations, completely absorbed by every word that leaves her lips. When Kya suggests they claim one of the love seats since the two had been standing for so long, Lin doesn't hesitate to follow. Sat side by side so that both could easily see the screen, their legs and arms constantly brushed, causing Kya to stutter and blush numerous times. Lin hid the effect Kya was having on her better, but their heartbeat quickened every time they touched. 

The two lost track of time, and when Zuko announced that he and Izumi needed to leave, they looked up in surprise, discovering that while they had been lost in conversation, evening had turned to night. Sokka left not long after, and it became clear to both Lin and Kya that Su and Toph were ready to leave as well.

Lin sighed. "Well, I need to get my mother and sister home before they pass out or commit a homicide."

Kya laughed. "That's too bad, I'd like to see what either of those would look like."

Lin smiled and then stood, Kya following suit.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Kya said as everyone began to say their goodbyes for the night.

"Sure."

"Why did you stand against the wall not talking to anyone for so long?"

Lin raised their eyebrows at the question. "Im just...not a fan of parties."

Kya studied Lin for a moment. "Well, I'm glad you came anyway, I really liked talking to you."

"I'm glad I came too. I had...fun."

Lin turned to leave but Kya stopped them, asking if they could exchange numbers. As they finished doing so, Toph yelled from the front door that she would like to get home sometime in the next year. Lin shook her head and with a final departing smile to Kya, left the reunion.


	2. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pining!  
> "The warmth of Lin's body and the comfort of their gaze enveloped Kya entirely, and the world around them ceased to exist."

It had been a week since the reunion, and despite having texted them almost every day, Kya felt no closer to Lin. Every response she received from them seemed to indicate that Lin was disinterested in Kya's entire existence. She had spent hours re-reading texts between the two of them, trying to find any indication of how Lin felt about her, but it proved fruitless. Lin wrote so clinically that Kya was unable to find a trace of any emotion or meaning beneath the surface of their words. It was as though they carefully choose each word to make it as difficult as possible for anyone to discover how they really felt; being so precise and literal that the meaning, relevant to the conversation, was unquestionable and devoid of emotion. Ironically, the simplicity of Lin's writing made them all the more complicated. 

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Kya deleted the text she was writing for the fourth time. It had taken her all week to work up the nerve to ask Lin to a movie, but she couldn't figure out how to word it. This was new territory for Kya. Never before had she been so unsure of herself as she was when talking to Lin. Despite having managed to coax them into conversation, she couldn't ignore the fact that it took her an hour to do so, and that she really didn't know what she did to make it happen. It seemed as though Lin was like that with everyone, given that they didn't talk to anyone else, but that still left the question of why unanswered. 

Deciding simple was the best answer when it came to Lin, she finally typed out the message and pressed send before she could talk herself out of it again. 

1:42-Hey! There is a movie that came out recently that I've been wanting to go see, would you maybe want to go see it with me next weekend? We could share a popcorn :)

1:47-Hey. Thanks, but I'd rather not. I don't like theaters.

Kya felt her stomach drop at the rejection. Ever since the reunion, Kya hadn't been able to think about anything other than Lin. Everything about them drew Kya in. Their vaguely raspy voice rested in a register too low to be feminine, and too high to be masculine. The way they dressed shrouded them in a darkness like the calm of the night. Their smile shone not like the sun, but the moon; an elegant light that Kya could behold for hours on end, night after night.

Lin radiated a certain harshness, but Kya was convinced she had found something more in them. Those brief moments where she caught a glimpse of a gentler soul. Moments when their smile and laugh would reach the eyes that Kya wanted to drown in. Those eyes could speak volumes to Kya; if only she knew the language. 

That was Kya's predicament: she did not understand Lin. As nervous as she was, it had felt so right, so natural, to be sat next to them talking about everything and nothing. The warmth of Lin's body and the comfort of their gaze enveloped Kya entirely, and the world around them ceased to exist. It was such a stark contrast to that first hour and their subsequent text conversations, that Kya began to wonder if she had imagined any hint of humanity that she saw in Lin that night; or if it had truly existed but had been born out of obligation.

Deciding that trying to understand someone so complicated and reserved was entirely too large of a task to do in one sitting, Kya instead chose to focus simply on figuring out if Lin was interested in her. They said no to a movie, but did that mean they didn't to spend time with her at all? While they shared their gender identity at the party, the subject of sexuality never came up, so she didn't even know for sure if Lin was into women at all. If she is, does this response mean that they are just not interested in her? Or, do they like her, but just aren't good with emotions and dating? 

Kya rubbed her forehead again and figured that she needed someone else's help. She left her room and headed down the hallway to her younger brother's room, violently pushing the door open without knocking.

"Tenzin! You were talking to Suyin at that reuinion, did you get her number? I need it."

"Sure, come on in, I'm not busy or anything." Tenzin responds without looking up at her.

"Quit being annoying. Did you get her number or not?"

"I don't appreciate you barging into my room without permission, disrupting my meditation, and making demands of me Kya."

"Ughhh you can get back to your meditating as soon as you give me Su's number if you have it. Until then I am just going to be increasingly distracting and possibly even violent." Kya crosses her arms as she finishes her threat. 

Tenzin sighs as he gets up from where he was sitting on his bed, and gets his phone from his desk. Opening his contacts he shoves his phone into Kya's arms. "Fine. Happy? Leave."

"Thank you!" Kya sings sweetly as she finishes entering the number into her phone, making sure to leave Tenzin's door open as she returns to her own room. 

Laying down on her bed, she texts Suyin.

1:55-Hey, Su? It's Kya.

1:56-Hey Kya!!!! I meant to talk to you again at the reunion and get your number, but you seemed pretty preoccupied ;)

1:58-Hah yeah...about that...

1:59-lol you need advice on my sibling already?

2:02-They are hard to read okay! Ugh idk. I asked them to a movie with me... but they just said "Thanks, but I'd rather not. I don't like theaters." What do I do with this?? Do they not like me?? Are they even into women??

2:05- Um duh, of course they are a lesbian. As for whether or not they like you...I have no idea. They are hard to read, even for me. :/ But! I do know some tricks to pull info out of them, and because I am so kind, I will do some investigating and get back to you. :)

2:07-Thank you Su!! You're the best!

Putting her phone down, Kya smiles and begins work on her newest art project.

***

Once the three Beifongs had finished dinner and cleaned up, Lin grabbed a book and plopped down onto the living room recliner. Toph returned to her room, while Suyin she sprawled out on the couch, scrolling on her phone. 

Lin glanced at their sister over their book, wondering why she had been so nosy this week. She seemed really interested in what they thought of Toph's friends and their childen, asking about each and every person they met at the reunion. 'What do you think of Aang?' 'Bumi's funny isn't he?' 'Kya's dress was incredible right?'

Kya. Lin felt their heart jump every time Su mentioned her. It was difficult to feign ambivalence, even with how used to it they were. The hint of a smile appeared on Lin's face as they remembered Kya asking about their job as a machinist. She was so desperate to get Lin to talk to her, and when they looked at her they knew that the question was her last ditch effort. 

After an hour of essentially ignoring the woman, Lin had cracked. She was just so stubborn that they couldn't deny her what she wanted anymore. And for some reason what she wanted was for Lin to talk, so they did. It didn't help that Kya was the most beautiful woman Lin had ever laid eyes on, and that as much as they hated to admit it, they were enjoying her company. 

As much as Lin enjoyed looking at the woman, and they did enjoy looking at her, listening to her was somehow even better. Kya's voice was velvet; as soft as it was strong. She was intimidatingly intelligent too. Once they had finally engaged in her attempts to spark conversation, it became clear to Lin that Kya had a brilliant mind. As she spoke about art she was able to describe historical, philosophical, and religious significance and context. She had so much knowledge that she wanted to share, that sometimes she tried to get it all out at once, and she stuttered or misspoke. This endeared Lin to her even more. Not only was it cute watching Kya briefly get embarrassed by it, quickly trying to get back to what she was saying, but it just showed Lin that Kya's brain worked so fast that her mouth just couldn't physically keep up with it. 

She described her own art and the inspirations behind it so beautifully that Lin began to feel their own emotional attachment to the pieces Kya shared with them. How she was able to translate her feelings and thoughts into art was beyond Lin's comprehension. There was just so much passion in Kya, and listening to her share that was a privilege Lin hoped they would have again soon.

Glancing at Su again, Lin contemplated all the questions and comments they had received from their sister that week. Did Su suspect they had feelings for Kya? She was the only person that Lin really spoke to at the reunion, and Su didn't bring up any other attendee as much as Kya.

Lin considered trying to throw Su off, just in case, but decided it was too likely to backfire. Instead, they attempted to focus their attention on reading, only for their thoughts to return to Kya every few minutes.

***

Two days later, a full week after launching her investigation, Su calls her client.

"Bad news girl." Su says as soon as Kya answers. 

"Oh no."

"I still have no idea how Lin feels about you. I spent all week dancing around the topic, but I got nothing. I swear, sometimes its like trying to understand the feelings of a sheet of metal."

Kya chuckles at the description. "I get the feeling that's the way they want it to be. Just based off of what you do know about Lin though...do you think I have a chance?"

Su goes quiet for a moment. "Lin...is complicated. It's weird, I don't think there is anyone as close to them as me, but in all honesty its been a long time since we've really been close. Our mom is here but she isn't. Lin was the one who read me bed time stories and tucked me in at night. They were the one who taught me how to ride a bike and picked me up when I fell. My earliest memories were of Lin taking care of me, and I remember feeling loved by them. But, I've never really known who they were, personality wise I mean. I've gotten better at getting them to slip up occasionally, but for the most part, I've only ever known what they've wanted me to know. So, your guess is as good as mine."

It takes Kya a while to process what Su has said; so long that Su checks to see if she is still there.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here, I just...thank you for sharing that with me. And thank you for helping me try to figure this out."

"It's no problem, really, I don't want my sibling to be alone forever, so if you need any more help from me just ask."

Kya laughs. "I will, but right now I need to get back to work on a project, so I'll have to talk to you later Su."

"Okay, sorry I couldn't help more. Good luck with your thing!"

Ending the call, Kya puts her phone down, only to receive a new message from Su not a minute later. 

11:33-Oh yeah, my birthday is Wednesday! I'm having a party at my house with some of my friends and you are invited! Lin will be there ;)


	3. Not a Fan of Parties Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning-depression/dissociation  
> Not the main focus, but a character experiences it at the end of the chapter. It is not *essential* for the plot, just adds more to the character, it happens after the *** so please skip if this is something that would upset you.

When Kya arrived at the address Suyin had given her, she had to double check that she was at the right place. The house looked like something out of a real estate magazine. Grey bricks arranged seamlessly in a modern style were complimented by black shingles that glittered in the sunlight. There were at least two floors, with the possibility of there being a basement. While not symmetrical, the architectural layout of the building was simple and elegant, lending itself to a subtle beauty that indicated a large deal of wealth. Freshly cut green grass lined the front yard on either side of the driveway, and not one of the many cars which had already arrived at the event had dared to even graze it. As Kya got closer, she noticed flowerbeds lining the walkway and walls, but also that most of the flowers that had been planted were dead or dying.

Standing in front of the door, Kya felt her heart in her throat. While the party was for Su - and she had no intention of taking away from that - she had been invited, and accepted, in order to spend time with Lin. It had been a little over two weeks since they had met, and Kya was as unbelievably nervous as she was excited to see them again. 

Kya clutched the present she brought for Suyin her left hand, and took a deep breath before knocking. She heard an indistinct shout followed by running, and then the door was yanked open by a tiara-wearing Su.

"You made it!"

"I did! Happy Birthday!" 

"Thank you! Come on in, you can put the present down there. There are two people still on their way but everyone else is in here."

Just to the left of the entrance is a mountain of presents, and to the right is a wide doorway, with a single downward step that opens into a large room. What appeared to be more permanent furniture had been pushed against the walls, while collapsible chairs and tables filled the rest of the room. The tables were filled with food that had yet to be touched, and most of the chairs were claimed. There were at least 15 people in the room, not including herself and Su. 

As Su introduced her to the group, Kya smiled and waved a greeting, and Su picked up the conversation her arrival had interrupted. With Su happily the center of attention once again, Kya began to search the room for Lin. Unable to find them, she claims a seat just on the periphery of the main group.

Not long after, the final guests arrived, and Su greeted them excitedly before announcing that she would go get Lin and her mother, and then she would start opening presents. Kya felt her stomach flip knowing that she would see Lin again in just a few moments. They had taken up a permanent residence in her mind, lounging comfortably against Kya's every thought, and it only made her want them more. She knew she was attracted to Lin from the moment she laid eyes on them, but as they spoke, Kya began to desire Lin in every possible way. Over the course of the last two and half weeks, that desire turned into a deep longing. It was as though she had been reunited with, and separated from, a part of her very own soul. 

Suyin returned with her mother and sibling in tow, both looking incredibly disinterested. Kya saw Lin scanning the room as Su and a few of her friends began bringing the presents into the room, organizing them as they did so. As their eyes settled on Kya at last, their cool mask fell for a moment, clearly surprised by her presence. Kya smiled brightly at them, and saw the hint of a smile grace Lin's face as they nodded in acknowledgement. 

It took the better part of an hour for Su to open all of her presents, and despite trying to focus on the now 17-year-old, Kya constantly found her gaze wondering over to Lin, who stood emotionless with their arms crossed and watched the process. Once she had finished, Su cut the first slice of cake, and then told everyone to help themselves to food and drink. After everyone else had grabbed what they wanted, Lin wordlessly fixed a plate to perfection, and delivered it Toph, mumbling something Kya couldn't make out. By the time Kya had finished her own plate, she was beginning to feel a little out of place at the event and made her way to the back of the room, in order to get some semblance of distance away from the increasingly rowdy group of teenagers. In truth, she was also rather disappointed that Lin hadn't even looked at her again since they first arrived.

Lin watched as Kya made her way over to the sliding glass door and stand, somewhat uncomfortably, overlooking the birthday party. They had taken great care not to let her know it, but Lin could hardly keep their eyes off of her. Somehow, she was even more beautiful than they remembered. The last two and a half weeks since the reunion had been divine torture for Lin. Thoughts of Kya danced behind their eyes, a surprisingly welcome interruption to the comfortable monotony they had become accustomed to. Lin had gone over everything they knew about the woman countless times, in an almost clinical fashion. More than that, they found themself dreaming, day and night, about all the things they didn't know. Lin would not admit this to a single soul, but the thought of what Kya's skin would feel like against their own, brought the, to tears for the first time in years. 

Making a decision, Lin checked their pocket for cigarettes and a lighter, and made their way across the room. When Kya noticed them approaching, she smiled again, and this time, Lin freely smiled back. As they reached Kya, Lin put their hand on the door and spoke.

"I'm going out onto the patio to have a smoke, I have to get away from these damn kids. Care to join me?"

Kya giggled as she gave a nod in response. Lin led them outside, closing the blinds and the door behind them. They gestured for Kya to sit at a table to their left, and unfurled the table umbrella. Sitting in the closest chair to the right of Kya, Lin props her feet up on a third chair, and lights a cigarette.

Kya smirks. "'These damn kids.' Aren't you only like two years older than them." 

Lin feigns hurt, placing a hand over their heart. "It's a very important two years developmentally, and it'll be three years in November, I'll have you know."

They both laugh and Lin adds, "Regardless, I'm an old soul."

"Ah, so, ya like jazz?" Kya says still giggling.

Lin looks at her seriously. "...Was that a Bee Movie reference?"

Kya's mouth falls open and she cackles. "I can't believe you caught that! I can't believe you've even seen that movie!"

Lin rolls her eyes. "I don't live under a rock Kya, that's the only way I could have escaped that atrocity." 

Trying to ignore the way her breath catches when Lin says her name, Kya dramatically gasps.

"Atrocity?! You take that back!"

"You are not about to defend that nonsense."

"It is THE defining film of our generation."

Lin takes an exasperated drag and sighs the exhale, before looking deadpan at Kya. 

Kya breaks out in uncontrollable laughter, and after a few moments Lin joins in, feeling lighter than they can remember feeling in a long time.

As their laughter dies down, they look at each other smiling, before both look away with a slight blush.

The conversation flows comfortably for a while after that, the two casually moving from one topic to another, joking and laughing. Eventually though, it dies down. While Lin was comfortable to sit in silence, lighting another cigarette and enjoying the company, Kya found herself desperate keep the two of them talking. Still unable to really read Lin, even as open as they seemed today, Kya found the quiet to be deafening. She thought, if she kept Lin talking, or at least involved in conversation, she might be able to learn more about them. Maybe even get closer to them. 

The words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could recognize what they were. If she had caught them, she never would have spoken them. 

"So, where is your dad?"

"What?" Lin replied sharply.

Kya immediately realized that she had done something wrong, but didn't know how to recover.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I just, it's Su's birthday, so I guess I was just, wondering why he wasn't here?"

Lin puts their cigarette out. 

"You couldn't guess that her dad not being here would mean that it's probably a sore fucking subject."

Kya's attention was drawn to the wrong part of that statement.

"Her dad?"

Lin stands up violently, chair scrapping against the concrete, and looks down at her with so much anger in their eyes that Kya flinches. 

Lin grimaces in response, feeling bad for scaring Kya for a moment, before the anger washes over them again. Kicking the chair they had their feet comfortably propped on just moments ago, Lin opens their mouth the yell at Kya. Nothing comes out. They go to speak again, turning away from her, but still nothing comes. Lin shakes their head and barks a humorless laugh. 

Kya goes to speak again. "I.."

"Don't." Lin cuts her off. "What makes you think that this is any of your business? We have met twice. You're still a fucking stranger to me, but you think you are entitled to ask me questions like that? I'm only talking to you because you won't leave me alone anyway, but if you aren't capable of minding your own business then I'm not going to bother anymore."

Before Kya can respond, Lin turns away and goes back inside. She sits stunned for a few minutes, before putting her head in her hands. She knew she messed up horribly. Lin might not ever want to see or speak to her again. Wait, they said they didn't want to speak to her anyway; they were just doing because she wouldn't leave them alone. Was that true? Or did they just say that out of anger? 

Finally, Kya goes back inside, searching the room for Lin. She doesn't find them, but she does find Suyin, who excuses herself from a conversation and joins her by the door. 

"Why did my sibling just furiously run up to their room?"

Kya bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I messed up bad. I said something really stupid." 

"Oh that's not good. It's pretty easy to piss them off and boy can they hold a grudge..."

She switches gears when she notices Kya look desperately at her.

"...I mean I'm sure it's not that bad! Look, they hate most people, so they usually don't take the time to text or talk to anyone as much as they do for you. That means something. I'm sure whatever you said won't make them hate you forever. You aren't dumb. Like, there's no way it was something as stupid as, I don't know, asking about their dad or something."

Kya's eyes widen and she reaches up to run a hand through her hair.

"...Kya, you didn't." Su sighs and grasps the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. 

"What...What would possess you to ask about that?"

"I don't know Su! The conversation died down and I panicked!"

"So you decided to ask about a clearly absent father?"

"I didn't know he was an absent father until you just said so. It wasn't obvious to me, I thought maybe he was just at work or something, and I asked where he was!"

Su's eyes widen a bit. "Oops. I should not have said that, Lin is going to kill me."

"Well, they probably won't ever talk to me again, so maybe they won't even find out you told me."

Su made a face. "Yeah. Honestly, I don't know how to help you in this situation. But I will say, I've never seen them pay this much attention to someone. So don't give up too easily. You might be able to come back from this."

Kya gave a sad smile. "Thanks Su. I hate to do this, but I really don't feel like partying any more... I think I'm going to head home."

"That's okay Kya, I understand. I am glad you came though, and thank you for the gift! I love it!"

Kya smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Happy Birthday!"

Su and Kya exchanged a hug, and Kya left the party. As soon as Kya shut the door to her car, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Letting her head fall against the steering wheel, Kya held herself tightly as she let the regret and sadness wash over her. As upset as she was about the anger Lin had directed at her, it was the knowledge that she had hurt Lin that stabbed her deeply.

Lin was right. They had only met twice, and were basically strangers. Kya had intense feelings about them that she let dictate her actions completely, projecting her hopes and desires onto Lin. It wasn't fair to them. Kya felt drawn to them, connected to them in a way she could not explain, but that did not mean Lin was experiencing the same thing. Kya had messed up, but not just by asking an insensitive question. She had crossed a clear boundary that Lin had set: don't pry. 

Everything Lin did or said reiterated this. Their body language, their tone, their wording; all of it made clear that they would give that information which they wanted to share. Even Kya's questioning, no, interrogation at the reunion had been an invasion of that boundary. Kya was just fortunate that, for whatever reason, Lin allowed for that line to be crossed that night. 

Lin valued privacy. It would take a great deal of trust in someone for them to disclose such personal information, and even more to discuss their feelings about it. Kya had violated that trust before she even had it by pushing too hard. 

They may not have known each other that long, but Kya knew Lin deserved better than that. Resolved to find a way to fix this and make up for her actions, Kya pulled herself together, and drove away from the Beifong residence. 

***

Lin shut the door to their room, and sat down against it, staring at the blackout curtains covering the window on the opposite wall. They stared without seeing, and without moving. 

It's been a while since this has happened. The dull thought passed slowly through their mind. Slurred and blurry, but not drunkenly stumbling by.

They were aware of the thought, understood it even. But it meant nothing. It existed for a brief moment, and then fell away.

Lin fell away too, and so did the world. The blackness of the curtains and the emptiness seeping into their body was the only thing they could perceive of. Even that; seen and felt through a thick veil. A dark cloud, delicately laying itself across Lin's very being.

They remembered the pain, the anger, the fear in Kya's eyes. But they didn't feel it. It existed for a brief moment, and then fell away. 

Everything falls away eventually. Another dull thought flowed through Lin's mind, and there was enough of them left for their hand to give a twitch in sadness. 

Am I...awake? I don't feel real.

Lin's head fell back against the door with a dull thud. Time fell away and they stared into nothingness. 

It was almost two hours later that the world began to fade back into existence. The darkest parts of Lin mourned the loss of that peace. With a sigh, they stood, checked for cigarettes, and made their way back to the patio. Returning to their previous seat, they lit the first of chain, and stared at Kya's chair.


	4. Avatar Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some healthy communication

Lin re-read the text for the fifth time. It was the first they had heard from Kya since Suyin's birthday party, almost a week ago. 

7:42-Hey Lin. I'd like to apologize for what happened at Su's party, but you deserve a face to face apology. Please, would you be willing to meet up with me somewhere to talk?

It was more formal than most of Kya's texts had been, and Lin felt a pang of anger and guilt. Anger at feeling coddled, both because they hated being coddled and because they knew that wasn't her intention, and guilt for responding so aggressively that Kya felt the need to adjust even her speech pattern. Lin had felt justified in their response to Kya's invasion of privacy at first, but the way she looked at them as their anger spiraled was engraved into their mind. Anger was something they were used to, and comfortable with. It was normally the only thing Lin let themself feel freely and openly. Seeing Kya afraid though, made them question it. Made them wonder if that was even something they should be mad about. 

Deciding that it couldn't hurt to at least hear what she had to say, Lin finally typed out a response.

8:56-Fine. When and Where.

8:59-How about tomorrow night, around 10-ish at Avatar Park? Its usually basically deserted after 8 and its about midway between our houses.

9:01-Ok.

Kya fell back onto her bed with a sigh. It wasn't a great response, but it was a lot better than she expected. 

Staring up at her ceiling, she said "I made the right decision giving them space."

"Giving who space?"

Kya bolted up at the unexpected sound of her fathers voice, finding him leaning against her doorway.

"Spirits how do you make absolutely no noise when you move?"

"Enlightenment. You're avoiding my question, who are you talking about?"

"You know, you don't have to know everything going on in my life"

Aang pouted as he moved to sit on the edge of Kya's bed. "But I wanna."

Kya rolled her eyes, but decided that it couldn't hurt to share, and he may even have some advice for her.

"Lin."

Aang didn't appear at all shocked. "I don't know Lin well, but with Toph, giving her space was almost always the right decision. She'd talk about what she wanted to talk about, when she wanted to talk about it. There were times when Katara and I could...encourage her to open up a bit, but it was a delicate process."

Kya nodded. "I think Lin is the same way. I kind of...messed up. I asked a pretty personal question, and didn't do a good job of backtracking." She cringed as she remembered how Lin's private information was revealed to her. 

"Ah, I see. Well, you certainly weren't in the right to do that, but I hope you don't feel too guilty about it. These things happen when you are first getting to know someone. You don't know exactly where the lines are drawn or what each others comfort zones are. The beginning of any relationship between people is a navigation exercise. It's not always easy to find a persons North Star, but locating it will allow you to use it to ensure that no matter where the waves carry you, you will always know where you are."

Kya blinked at Aang.

"Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Great, Good luck with Lin!"

With that, Aang left her to anxiously await her third meeting with Lin.

***

Lin walked around Avatar Park for the first time, stopping to marvel at a few of the many statues that lined the walkways or hid among the trees and flowers. It really was as beautiful as its reputation held, and they found themself thinking that Kya probably felt at home here.

Kya. Lin frowned as their thoughts drifted back to her. They weren't a forgiving person, so it was still unclear how this meeting with Kya would go. As inexplicably drawn to her as they were, Lin didn't know if they were willing to deviate from their grudge-holding habits. Finding a secluded bench, they sat down with a sigh. She was just so...pretty, and intelligent, and honest, and warm. 

Ever since Su's party Lin had been trying to figure out why Kya had asked about their dad. She had asked a lot of questions at the reunion, but none of them were very deep; they were just general questions about Lin. So it had stunned them that she would ask something so personal out of the blue. It was clear to Lin that Kya was uncomfortable with silence, but until then, she would fill the void with random chatter and questions. It also appeared to be clear to Kya that Lin was far from an open book, so why did that happen?

Lin heard someone approaching from behind them, and turned to see Kya making her way over to the bench. It was a few more moments before she joined them on the bench, leaving quite a bit of distance between the two. 

The bench was hidden behind and beneath a pair of identical trees, and behind the right-most flower garden. It was also facing away from the rest of the park, leaving the two to stare at nothing but the flowerless bushes in front of them as Kya gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. That was a really personal question that I shouldn't have asked like that. Family can be a difficult topic and I should have been more respectful of that. It would have been rude to anyone to ask about it that soon and without warning, but it was especially wrong for me to do that to you. You had made it clear that private information isn't something you wanted to give, and I crossed a clear line by asking for it anyway. It wasn't my intention, I just wanted to keep talking to you, but that doesn't excuse it. You were right when you said we were basically strangers; it was only the second time we had met in person, and I wasn't entitled to know that. I also want to let you know, in case you don't already: Su came to speak with me after you left, and, assuming that I already knew, confirmed that you have an absent father. It wasn't something I asked her to tell me, she was scolding me for asking that question and in response to 'I panicked' said 'so you decided to ask about a clearly absent father?'. I'm telling you this because you have a right to know exactly what I know about you. I'm really sorry about this and I just hope that you can give me another chance, but I understand if this isn't something you can or want to forgive."

Lin was silent for a while as they processed Kya's apology, but this time Kya didn't try to break it, and instead waited for them to speak first.

"Thank you for apologizing. I don't really get apologies from people usually. Either they ignore that they did something that...hurt me, or they never even realize that they did something wrong. I'm quick to anger, which results in people either being afraid of me, or never taking my anger seriously. I know it's something I should work on...and I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I had a right to be upset and angry, but I knew even in the moment that you didn't mean to pry, and I let my anger get the better of me anyway. If I scared or upset you greatly, I'm sorry. I'm not good with feelings."

"Thank you. It's really admirable that you have the self-awareness and strength to recognize that there is something you need to work on. But in this specific situation, I don't you overreacted or acted in any way that wasn't justified. You didn't go on the offensive immediately, you gave me the chance to apologize and backtrack and I failed to do so. I also, unintentionally, but that doesn't matter, took advantage of a slip up you made while upset, and pushed for even more information. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I do though." Lin turns to fully face Kya for the first time since she sat down. "I yelled, kicked a chair, insulted you, and then stormed off before you had the time to do anything else. I was threatening from the moment you asked that question, and it was absolutely not justified. It was immature and wrong." As they finish speaking, Lin turns away again with a sigh.

Kya gives small smirk, and reaches over to gently poke Lin's arm. "You don't seem to being doing too bad with feelings right now." 

Lin rolls their eyes but gives a small smile in return. "Well, you're easy to talk to."

Kya perks up at that. "Really? I haven't been able to figure out how you felt about talking to me. I don't know if you knew this, but you're fucking impossible to read."

Lin laughs. "Yeah, that's pretty intentional. Not really a people person."

"I never would have guessed." The two share a smile at the sarcasm. 

They go quiet for a few moments before Kya speaks again. "Walk with me?"

"Where?"

"Around the park, there are much prettier things to look here at than these bushes."

"Like you." Lin snaps their mouth shut and their eyes go wide as Kya smiles brightly. "Did I say that out loud. Because if I did no I didn't."

"You did, you definitely did!"

Lin hides their face in their hands. "Spirits I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kya slides closer to Lin until they are side by side, and reaches up, taking hold of Lin's wrists and pulling their hands away from their face.

"You don't need to apologize for that. I'm glad you think I'm pretty, I was hoping you did."

"Why?" Lin asks as their brows furrow and their head tilts to the side slightly.

Kya blinks at them. "Because I like you dumbass."

"Why?" Lin asks again, even more confused.

"Wha..Why are you so confused by this? Wasn't it obvious? You barely acknowledged my existence at that reunion at first, but I kept trying to talk to you anyway. I was grasping at straws trying to find something, anything you would talk about, just because I wanted to be near you, get to know you. I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you because of how stunning you looked, but then I heard you talk. Your voice itself is just, spirits I could listen to it all day. But the words you say...everything you say is meaningful, powerful. It shows how intelligent you are, but also adds to your mysteriousness. Which is pretty attractive but its something I want to break through. I want to make it through the walls you've built around you because I think you are an awesome person. I know that isn't going to happen overnight; its going to take a long time to earn that kind of trust, especially after I already broke it, but your trust is something I would be endlessly proud of earning, because I know you wont give it until I've proved that I'm worthy of it."

Lin looked away from Kya. "I...I can't believe you actually like me. You're incredible. Talented, beautiful, unbelievably intelligent, compassionate, and I'm...this. A bitter, anti-social freak with anger issues."

Kya grasped their hands in hers. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. Because even though we haven't know each other very long, I can already see that you are so much more than that."

Once Lin looked back at her, Kya raised one of her hands, and slowly brought it up to rest on their cheek, giving them plenty of time to stop her. After a moment, Lin closed their eyes, and allowed themself to relax into her touch. Kya started to move forward to kiss them, but stopped herself. She didn't have permission to do that, and given how she had already had to apologize for being too pushy, Kya wasn't sure this would be a good time to ask. This was enough for now, and if Lin wanted more, she would wait for them to say so. The wait was much shorter than she expected.

Lin opened their eyes, and looked into Kya's. "Kiss me."

Kya smiled. "Are you sure?"

Lin nodded, but Kya shook her head.

"I need you to tell me one more time that you want it."

Lin's eyes darted down to her lips and back up as their tongue peaked out to wet their own lips.

"I want you to kiss me, Kya."

They were already so close, Kya didn't have to lean in much before their lips were against her own. She gave a single, gentle kiss before pulling back slightly to gauge their reaction. Lin also pulled away, farther than Kya did, looking away with a blush. Kya dropped her hand from their face with a giggle. Biting their lip, Lin nervously looked back at Kya, who noticed the change in mood.

"Are you okay? Was that too much?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just...this is kind of embarrassing but, that was actually my first kiss."

Kya looked surprised for a moment, and then her face softened. 

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, it just means I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Cheesy."

"Hush. Really though, it means a lot to me that you trusted me with that."

They share a smile and Kya stands up, reaching out for Lin's hand. They take it without hesitation, letting Kya pull them off the bench to stand. 

"Can I show you my favorite places in the park?" Kya asks without letting go of their hand.

Lin intertwines their fingers and nods. "I'd love that."

***

It was after 3 by the time Lin arrived home. They had never been out this late before, and it was a strange but pleasant feeling walking up the path knowing that by now, Su and Toph would be asleep. Lin opened the door as quietly as possible, and stood by the door for a few moments trying to decide if they wanted to go right to bed, or grab something to eat first. Deciding that they should drink some water at the very least, they stepped into the living room and turned on the light, screaming when they saw a figure on the couch.

"Fuck! Damnit Toph what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm gonna put you in a home."

"You're adopted."

"I fucking wish."

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"I'm only asking because this isn't like you. You have work in the morning, and even when you don't you never stay out this late. Shit, you hardly ever go out at all."

"Oh fuck off. You've never given a shit about what I did before. Nothing Su or I do, good or bad, is worthy of any kind of attention from you. So what's the occasion Toph?"

She didn't answer immediately, but after a few moments she groaned and brought both of her hands to her temple.

"Your father called."


	5. The Weekend Part 1-Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!! Its made me so happy and inspired me to write even more, I really appreciate everyone who has read/continues to read this :))
> 
> anyway, warning for some bad parenting and just a dash of anxiety

Lin froze. The cold shock replacing every drop of anger and frustration they felt. For a moment all they could do was stare at Toph as their heart threatened to claw it's way out.

"What?"

Toph sighed. "It was a few hours ago. Apparently he got my number from an old mutual friend and decided to check in and see how I was doing."

"But not me."

"No. But in his defense, he didn't know you existed until he called."

"What? How could he have not known I existed?"

"Because I never told him."

They were quiet for a few moments before laughing darkly.

"You never told my father that he was a father. I knew you were a piece of shit but this is next level Toph."

Toph shrugged. "He was a nice guy and all but I didn't want a relationship with him."

"So you deprived me of having a father entirely!?"

"Oh calm down you had a great childhood without him."

"What fucking childhood? I spent a third my childhood wondering why my mother never held me, never attended any of my events, or ever told me she was proud of me. Another third desperately trying to give Su those things you wouldn't give either of us, and the other third wondering why my father didn't care enough to stay. And now you tell me that he didn't even know about me?!"

"I didn't know you needed that much attention Lin. I'll be sure to tell you how special you are every time you take a shit from now on."

Lin picked up the lamp on the table next to them, and threw it at the opposite wall.

"You fucking bitch!" 

"He wants to meet you."

Lin froze again, staring at the broken remains of the lamp they broke.

"His number is on the refrigerator. Name's Kanto."

They looked at the kitchen, and then Toph, before wordlessly turning away to return to their room. Once there Lin kicked their shoes off, and laid in bed to stare at the ceiling, eventually drifting off into a restless sleep.

***

The next morning, Lin called in to work for the first time since getting the job. It was too much to ask of them to work after their meet up with Kya, getting the news about their father, and only sleeping for a couple of hours. After letting their boss know they wouldn't be in, Lin tried to go back to sleep, but only managed to get another hour and half.

Mindlessly scrolling on their phone, they considered texting Kya. Her classes started this week, but Lin didn't know if she had classes on Friday's, or at what time if she did. They didn't want to bother her, but talking to Kya always made them feel...happy? It was weird to describe themself as happy; as a general rule they were not a happy person. But Lin had to admit how Kya made them feel, it was unavoidable, especially now that they knew Kya felt the same way. Remembering how Kya spoke to them the night before, Lin decided that it couldn't hurt to at least text her.

8:32-Hey Kya, are you awake?

Ten minutes passed without a response, so they figured she was still asleep. Lin didn't know what to do with themself, and began wondering aimlessly around the house, pointedly ignoring Toph every time they passed her. They went from room to room, pacing, sitting, and rearranging things desperately trying to keep their mind occupied.

10:46-Hey! Sorry I slept in late. Whatcha up to? Working?

10:47-I was supposed to, but I called in.

10:47-Too tired?

10:48-Thats part of it, but something happened when I got back home.

10:49-Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?

10:51-Do you have classes today?

10:52-Uh..no, why?

10:53-Can I come over for a little while? I want to talk to you about it, but I want to do it in person. I also need to get out of this house.

10:54-Of course! You can come stay as long as you want actually. You don't have to, but you can even bring a bag and stay the weekend. We have a guest room I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you using.

10:56-Are you sure? I'm tempted.

10:56-Absolutely! :)

10:58-Okay, I'll see you in about an hour then. Thank you, Kya. 

Lin put their phone down and took a deep breath. The situation concerning their father was weighing heavily on them, but knowing that they would see Kya again soon was starting to make them excited. Lin considered for a moment if it was a good idea to stay at her house so soon, but then thought 'fuck it' and began to pack for the weekend. 

A few minutes later, they were packed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a drink for the road. As they opened the refrigerator, they saw a piece of paper with the name Kanto and a number in Suyin's handwriting. Lin took a picture of it and grabbed a bottle of water before making their way outside.

They headed to their truck at first, but then stopped. It was supposed to be nice all weekend, they could take their motorcycle instead. They smirked, imagining Kya's response to seeing them arrive on it. The decision made, she mounted her bike and rode away from the Beifong house.

***

As promised, it was almost exactly an hour later that Kya received a text from Lin telling her that they were there. She knew that something was wrong with Lin, but couldn't help but feel giddy as she made her way downstairs to let them in. She opened the door expecting to see them by their truck, feeling her mouth go dry when she instead saw Lin casually leaned against a sleek black motorcycle and smoking a cigarette. 

"Now that's just not fair."

Lin smirked at her and then feigned innocence. "What isn't fair?"

Kya felt her heart in her throat. "You..that's a...how can one person...I'm gay Lin, and it's entirely your fault."

They laughed and put out their cigarette, sticking the remains in their pocket and walking over to her. "I guess I should say 'you're welcome' then."

Kya smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I'm loving the confidence Beifong, you should ride that thing more often." As Lin reaches her, she speaks again before they can retort. "Can I hug you?"

Lin stiffens for a moment, not expecting the question, but then relaxes and gives a small nod. 

Drawing them in, Kya slips one arm over Lin's shoulder and across their upper back, and the other across their waist to rest mid-back. After a moment, Lin raises their arms to mirror Kya. She had always been a hugger, but the way Lin held her, held on to her, was nothing like anything she had experienced before. It felt intimate, and Kya worried that maybe she was making them uncomfortable, but when the two finally parted, Lin looked more relaxed than Kya had ever seen them.

Smiling, Kya beckoned Lin into the house.

"Do you want to talk in the living room or go up to my room?"

"Um, your room, if that's okay?"

Instead of answering she just took their hand and led them upstairs. Once getting to her room though, Lin started to look like they felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to sit on my bed, you can sit anywhere you want: the bed, the desk chair, the bean bag chair, you could even have floor time if you want."

"Floor time?" They ask, confused.

"Yeah. Floor time. Like, you just lay or sit on the floor because life ya know."

Lin chuckles, and after a moment removes their shoes and socks before sitting next to her on the bed. Kya offers her hand to them, and they take it without hesitation. 

Lin took a deep breath before speaking. "So, the thing that happened has to do with my father. Remember how you told me Su let slip that I have an absent father? Well, it turns out that that isn't actually the case. Toph...she never told him about me. This whole time he had no idea I even existed. He called her at some point yesterday while we were at the park, and that's when she told him. His name is Kanto, and he wants to meet me."

Kya sat silently while she processed what they were telling her and waiting to see if they were going to say more. After a minute, Lin opens and closes their mouth a few times, clearly wanting to say something but struggling to do so.

"Lin, you don't have to tell me anything. If you want to talk to me, I'm here, and I am more than happy to listen. But you don't ever need to feel like you have to, and you don't have to worry about it making sense or coming out right. You can just word vomit if you want, I've definitely done that to you."

They smiled softly, and then sighed. "I just...can't believe that she would do this. How could she? Just decide that because she doesn't want a relationship with the man, that he doesn't get to know he's a father and I have to grow up without one. She denied me my father, and then my mother too. I was never mothered by her; I always had to take care of myself and then Su. I always had to figure everything out on my own; no guidance, no support, no love. And you know what she said to me when I called her out on it? 'I'll be sure to tell you how special you are every time you take a shit from now on.' I don't understand. I just don't understand why."

As they spoke, Lin let more of themself show than they ever had before. The anger, disappointment, and pain dripping from every word and stabbing Kya in the heart. But she didn't let it show. Lin was trusting Kya with this; allowing themself to be vulnerable, and she needed to be there for them.

"At the same time, I'm really not surprised. I've come to expect these things from Toph. It doesn't make it less shitty, but at least I'm not let down anymore. What is really bothering me now, is whether or not to call him. The answer should be obvious: call him. Toph said he was a nice guy, but it's Toph so I don't know if I trust that. What if he is but doesn't like me? I don't know how I can handle that given all that Toph has put me through. And how do I explain that I'm non-binary? Toph only uses the right pronouns because I break shit if she doesn't, but what will he do if I tell him. What if he thinks I'm a freak, what if.."

They were spiraling. Kya may not know Lin as well as she would like, but she knows that this line of thought can't lead someone good.

"Lin, Lin. Can you breathe for second for me? It's okay, I can just see that this is upsetting you and I need you to tell me how I can help."

Lin stops talking to breathe, but its labored, and their eyes are darting around. "I..I don't know."

"That's okay, I'd like to try something then. Is that alright?"

They nod.

"Okay, can we lay down? I'd like to hold you."

Another nod. Kya guides them down, both of them laying on their sides facing each other, and she wraps her arms around them, gently pulling them closer until their foreheads are resting together.

"I'm going to list off some things we know okay? If I say something that is wrong just stop me. One: Your mother was wrong not to tell your father about you, it was unfair to the both of you. Two: she treated you terribly and you did not deserve that. Three: now that he does know about you, your father has asked to meet you. And four: we don't know how that meeting would go. That's the summary of it all, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So, what can you control?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where this is concerned, what do you have control of? Are you in control of the decision Toph made 19 years ago?"

"No."

"So let's shelf that for minute. What about the way she has treated and continues to treat you?"

"No."

"We'll shelf that too. Skipping to number four, do you have control over how your father responds should you meet him?"

"No."

"To the shelf it goes. What about whether or not he gets to meet you?"

"...Yes."

"We have a winner!" That grants Kya a small chuckle. "So, you are in control of this thing. It is your decision. Let's list some risks and rewards. You already mentioned some risks earlier: he may be an asshole, you may not get along, he may not think highly of you, and he may not respect your pronouns, can you think of anything else?" There is a pause, and Lin shakes their head."Good, so rewards now. List some."

Lin hesitates. "He...might now be an asshole?" Kya nods, and they continue. "We might get along well, he might like me, and he might be fine with the pronouns."

"Sounds right to me. Now, what is the worst that could happen if you do go meet him? All four of those risks happening, right? How bad would that actually be?"

Lin lifts their head up and glares at Kya, but she doesn't backtrack, Lin needs a level voice of reason right now.

"Really. The only relationship you have to have with him, is the one you want to. If you meet him, and it goes poorly, you can walk away. Never see him again. But you'll know; you'll have an answer to these questions. What he looks like, what he's like, what he thinks about you. If you don't meet him, you won't get those answers. That's not necessarily a bad thing. It could be that you don't care enough about finding out to justify the risk of it going poorly; and that's fine. So the question is: What is worse to you, getting a bad answer, or getting no answer?"

Lin's glare fades away as they contemplate what Kya said, and then they sigh as they look away from her.

"I'd probably spend the rest of my life wondering if I don't find out."

"I thought so, I'm slowly starting to figure you out."

They smile at smile at that. "I guess I'll have to step up my mysteriousness then."

"You could also...not do that." Kya says and they both laugh, and then Lin falls serious again.

"I...I took a picture of his number. Could I call him now? While you're here?"

"Of course!"

Sitting back up, Lin gets their phone out and types the number in, but hovers over the call button. Kya sits up next to them and begins to softly rub their back.

"Is this okay? Does it help?"

Smiling, Lin turns their head to look at her. 

"Yes. It does."


	6. The Weekend Part 2-Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- some transphobia   
> Tenzin bashing  
> slight religion bashing

"Hello?" Lin heard the deep but gentle voice answer the phone.

Lin's voice shook just slightly as they responded. "Hey, is this Kanto?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Lin. Lin Beifong."

Silence filled Kya's room for a few moments, and Lin felt like gagging as they waited for their father to respond.

"Lin. To be honest I didn't expect you to call so soon. I mean I'm glad you did! I just figured it would take awhile for you to process everything."

"It is a lot, but I've been wondering about you for years."

Kanto didn't respond for a moment, and Kya had to hold back her laughter. She knew he was waiting for them to continue, but she also knew that wasn't going to happen. 

"Well I uhm...Actually, would you be willing to meet with me? There is a lot I would like to say and ask but I think it would be better in person."

"Sure."

He waits again. "Okay so, when are you free?"

"Anytime on the weekends."

"How about next Saturday then? Meet for lunch at Guan's around 1:00?"

"Sounds good."

"...good, I will see you then Lin."

"See you then, bye."

"Goodbye."

Lin ends the call and simply stares at the floor trying to process that they were going to meet their father in just over a week. While they sit in silence, Kya continues to rub Lin's back gently, until they seemingly return to their body. When they do, they clear their throat softly and move to sit on Kya's desk chair.

Sighing, Lin finally speaks. "Thank you, Kya."

Kya gives a little smile and a nod in acknowledgement, but internally her heart drops a bit. Lin had opened up to her just slightly the night before, and quite a lot today, but she knew by Lin's current posture and speech that they were closed off again. It was then that Kya noticed the circles under their eye's.

"Lin, do you want to take a nap? I know you didn't get much sleep, and I have some art I could work on anyway."

"Oh, I'm fine."

Kya sighs. "Really, I won't mind. You are welcome to the guest room or you could sleep here."

Lin looks up at her. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

Lin eyes Kya's bed nervously, and Kya stands up and gestures for them to lay down. With a smile they do, and within moments of their head hitting the pillow, Lin drifts off.

***

Putting her brush down, Kya glanced over at Lin yet again. She had spent almost as much time watching them sleep as they she had painting. She couldn't get over how peaceful they looked. It didn't help that with what they were wearing, they looked as intimidating as they did cuddly, which Kya thought shouldn't have been possible.

Lin was curled up on their side, facing Kya. One hand rested under the pillow, and the other stretched out in front of them, as if they were holding someone. Once again, Lin was wearing all black, but they looked more casual than Kya had ever seen. A simple black band tee, well-worn black jeans, and a similarly loved leather jacket. 

'How can they sleep in that?' Kya thought as her lips turned up in the corners. She picked her brush back up and made a single stroke on the canvas. Sighing she put it back down and looked at Lin, just as their eyes opened and they started to stretch. 

"Hey sleepy-head."

"Ugh. How long was I out for?"

"Only all afternoon. My mom's making dinner; she came up just a little while ago to tell me it was almost ready. And you are invited to join us of course."

Lin starts to say that they are fine, but then their stomach growls and they shrug. "Guess I'll have to take her up on that offer."

Kya laughs. "You'll love it, my mom makes the best food."

"She sure does!"

Both jump as Aang makes a sudden appearance at Kya's door. 

"Spirits dad I swear-"

"Sorry to startle you ladies but the chef sent me up to tell you dinner is ready!"

He bounds away before Kya has time to correct him, and she grimaces. 

"I'm sorry Lin. I haven't talked to him about that yet. The subject hasn't come up and I wasn't sure if you would want me to tell him or if you'd want to tell him yourself."

Lin shrugs. "It's fine. I'm not closeted so I don't care who you tell, but I also don't mind telling people myself."

"Okay, than I guess I will let you tell them first and I'll just hold them accountable for pronouns and such. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Great! Lets head down then."

They walked side by side down the hallway and stairs, but Lin felt a thousand miles away to Kya. Despite knowing that being private is part of who Lin is, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and hurt by the distance. Lin had spoiled her over the last two days by letting down their walls so much.

They were the last to arrive at the table, which had already been set; including everyone's first plate of food. Aang and Katara stood at the two ends of the table while Tenzin and Bumi were on the far side, leaving Lin and Kya to sit next to each other. Once they arrived, everyone took their seat and began eating.

"I didn't catch you when you first got here Lin, but welcome back. I'm glad you could join us for dinner."

"Thank you, I am too. This is delicious."

Katara smiles. "I'm happy you like it Lin."

"So Lin," Tenzin chimes in "I see you have a motorcycle, are you in a gang?" 

Kya chokes on her bite of food while Lin looks at him deadpan.

"I see you're wearing prayer beads, are you in a cult?" They reply coldly, returning to their dinner as silence falls over the table. Until Bumi erupted in laughter, causing everyone except for Tenzin and Lin to do the same. 

Katara sees the tension and attempts to start a new conversation. "Toph told me you weren't going to school Lin, can I ask what are you doing?"

"Working." They said with a shrug.

Tenzin scoffed. "That's not suspicious or anything."

Lin smiles dangerously. "I suppose it would sound strange to someone who's never worked a day in his life." Tenzin goes to retort but Lin holds up their hand. "I promise you don't want to do this with me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not a physical one. You seem much too fragile for that."

Tenzin seethes as Lin casually takes a sip of their drink. 

"Well, we are pacifists." Aang jokes, trying and failing to cut the tension. 

Lin notices that most of the table is waiting for them to respond. "Interesting." 

"What does that mean?" Tenzin snaps.

"You really ought to know what interesting means, do you have a dictionary? Or is scripture the only thing you are allowed to read?"

"You know what I meant. What exactly is interesting about us being pacifists? Are you so brutish that the very thought of non-violence upsets you?"

"I'm going to give you one more chance to let it go." 

Tenzin looks at Lin without speaking for a moment, and then turns his focus to his plate.

Aang takes this opportunity to make another attempt at lightening the mood, failing yet again.

"So how's your mother Lin?"

Lin's fork clanks against their plate as Kya smacks her palm against her forehead. 

"What? What did I say?"

Lin gave a humorless laugh. "Toph's fine."

"Did you two get in an argument?" He questions.

Kya rubs her forehead. "Dad, for spirits sake stop."

Aang looks confused and ashamed at the same time. "I'm sorry."

Silence falls over the table as they all return to their food. Kya gives Lin an apologetic look, but they just shrug it off. Bumi then launches into a story about a camping trip he took the previous weekend, commanding everyone's attention for the next few minutes. At its conclusion, the table erupts in laughter and Lin's face breaks into a smile. Katara makes the next attempt at conversation.

"So how long exactly have you girls been together exactly?"

It was Lin's turn to choke on their food, and their face goes red as Kya stutters. 

"Uh, well, we haven't actually uhm...had that talk yet." 

Lin manages to regain their composition again before speaking. "Also, I am not a girl. I'm non-binary, which means my gender doesn't fit into the binary of man or woman. Instead of she or he I prefer to be referred to with they/them pronouns." 

Tenzin barks a laugh. "Face reality, whether you like it or not, you're a girl."

Kya's teeth bare as she violently stands up, but before she can yell, Lin stops her with a hand on her arm.

"Thank you, Kya, but it's all right. I've decided people who refuse to show basic respect and decency aren't worth the time and energy it takes to argue with them."

Reluctantly, Kya sits back down.

"So you're not gonna debate me?" 

"My identity isn't up for debate."

"But biologically-"

"Not up for debate."

"But-"

"Not. Up. For debate."

Tenzin's brow furrows. "That just means you're afraid of losing the argument."

"It means you aren't intelligent enough to bother arguing with. It would be like playing Pai Sho with a ferret; it doesn't matter how good I am at the game if the ferret just keeps knocking all the pieces over."

Bumi and Kya erupt in laughter, and Lin notices Katara doing her best to hide hers.

"Personal attacks are a fallacy."

"That would be an excellent point if we were debating."

Tenzin goes to retort, but is stopped by his father.

"Thats enough Tenzin, stop antagonizing our guest. Don't give me that look, you've been hostile since dinner started." He turns to Lin. "I apologize for my son's behavior as well as for misgendering you. We will do our best to use the correct pronouns from now on. Do you still want to be called Lin or something else?"

Lin's eyes widen slightly, not expecting the question. "Still Lin."

Aang smiles, and then notices that everyone had finished their meal. "Great! Tenzin, it's your turn to clear the table and wash the dishes. Bumi, Katara and I decided to watch a movie this evening, Kya and Lin you two are welcome to join us if you want. No obligation though."

With that, those three moved into the living room as Tenzin started working. Kya and Lin vacated the kitchen and stood awkwardly at the foot of the stairs. After a few moments of silence Lin speaks.

"So...should we?"

"Should we what?"

"Have that conversation."

"Oh, um. Yeah, I guess we should now that its out there. Let's go back to my room."

Lin nods, and the two walk quietly back upstairs.

Once they make it to Kya's room, Lin makes a B-line for the desk chair as Kya softly closes the door, and sits on the edge of her bed.

"We kissed." Kya whispered.

"We did." Lin answers simply, and Kya sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"You asked me to kiss you."

"I did."

"...so what does that mean?"

"It means I wanted you to kiss me."

Kya stands up and starts pacing, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Lin, I understand that you don't like putting your feelings out there. You don't like being vulnerable. And I know that means you are probably on some level embarrassed about being so open with me last night and earlier today. I respect your privacy and preference for being all aloof and mysterious, but...this has just as much to do with my feelings as it does yours. So I can't have this conversation with you if you're just going to be vague about everything."

Lin looks at Kya seriously for a moment, before slumping down into the chair with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry. It just came so easily last night. After you apologized, I knew I could trust you, and before I had time to question it I just started opening up. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than I had given anyone in a long time. It felt so natural that I didn't worry about it. Today was different though. After finding out about my father and what Toph had done...I lied earlier. I said I Toph had let me down so much that it didn't even dissapoint me anymore, but that's not true. Every time, it cuts just as deep as the first and I hate that. My mind has been more rattled than I can ever remember it being. It's like...I like to think of my mind as an office. There is a desk I can sit at and look at the 'files' I have; use them to make plans or decisions. Filing Cabinets stretch wall to wall and floor to ceiling. Everything is perfectly organized, which is how I usually keep such a strong hold on my emotions." They smile softly. "When you are around, its like you come in and just start looking though stuff. But it's pleasant, innocent. You always leave things just a little...off. Not enough to be bothersome but enough to leave me confused until I have the time to fix it. Today though...it was like someone came in and tore it all down. Knocked the cabinets over, scattered the files, tore the papers. I haven't been able to think clearly. I was vulnerable with you earlier not because I wanted to be; but because I had lost control. And now I'm having to deal with the consequences of you seeing more vulnerable that I was ready for. I know it probably feels like backward progress, and in a way it is, but I promise I'm not doing it on purpose."

Kya was quiet for a few minutes, and then sat back on her bed, closer to Lin.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sorry that you showed me more of yourself than you were ready to, and I had a strong feeling that's what was happening. But I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave you alone like that."

Lin started shaking their head before Kya even finished. "I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to come here and I wanted you to help me. I'm glad you were there for me. What I didn't anticipate was just how much I would open up, and how that would effect me once my mind started to clear a little bit. Which is why I went back to being distant, because truthfully I don't know what to make of this. All I know is...I really like you Kya. I am also very uncomfortable with what happened earlier."

Kya flinches just a little. "I understand. So, because of that, it's probably still too early for this conversation isn't it?"

"The responsible answer would be yes. I need more time to process the knowledge of what Toph did and who my father is."

"The responsible answer. That makes it seems like you have another answer that you would actually prefer."

Lin smiles. "The other answer is; fuck it let's have the conversation anyway."

They both break out into laughter. Once it dies down, Lin notices Kya get visibly thoughtful.

"What are you plotting?"

She clutches her chest. "Plotting? How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

Lin rolls their eyes. 

"I wasn't plotting, but I did have a thought. Is putting off this conversation actually the responsible answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have already confessed that we have feelings for each other and kissed. We have also already been assumed to be a couple. Isn't putting this off just giving you one more thing to worry about? One more thing to distract you from working through the stuff with Toph and your father?"

They consider it. "I hadn't thought of it like that. It does make sense. You have already proven to be quite a distraction for me."

"Such a romantic." Kya deadpans and Lin laughs. 

"Hey, I'm agreeing with you! I think it would actually be better to talk about this now."

She smiles. "Okay."

Neither speak, and an awkward silence falls over the room again as they simply look at each other.

"Well, this is harder than I thought it would be." Kya says as she shifts uncomfortably and Lin nods.

"I'll just say it then. I want to date you. I want to be your girlfriend."

Lin tries and fails to stop their smile as their face and neck flush red at Kya's statement.

"Spirits Lin how are you so badass and precious at the same time." 

"Stop!" They say as they cover their face with their hands.

Kya's smile widens and she giggles. "Well? Can I be?" 

She moves forward and gently pulls Lin's hands away from their face. They look up, and the two make eye contact. Lin's eyes quickly dash down to Kya's lips and back up again. Kya smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"I'll kiss you if you say yes Lin." 

Their answer is just above a whisper. "Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Kya surges forward and captures their lips. Unlike at the park, she does not pull away after a quick peck. Instead, she passionately deepens the kiss, pressing further into them. After a few moments she pulls away slightly, only to draw Lin back in once they catch their breath. Kya kisses them over and over again for what feels like an eternity, but it is still too soon when she finally ends the kiss.

They are both slightly breathless when Kya relaxes back onto her bed with another smirk plastered on her face. 

Lin looks at her and clears their throat. "So uh. Dating then?"

Kya reaches forward to take hold of Lin's hand. "Yes. Ooo! We should go on a date tomorrow!" Her eyes widen and she gasps. "Can you take me somewhere on your motorcycle!?"

Lin laughs loudly, and joins Kya on her bed as the two begin planning for their first date.


	7. The Weekend Part 3-Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait!! Things have been...not so great in the last few weeks, but its starting to look better, so hopefully there won't be another wait like this. Thank you so much for reading!  
> There are more small time jumps in this one because there was so much i wanted to detail and establish, so apologies if its bothersome  
> warning-nightmare, i don't think its too bad but just to be sure

"Wait so that was you asking me out!?"

"Yes, Lin. Why else would I ask you to a movie after only meeting you once and ask to share a popcorn?"

The shocked look on Lin's face grew. "I don't know you seemed like a friendly person I just assumed you were like that with everyone!" 

Kya laughed. "I was wondering if you were actually rejecting me or if you just didn't realize I was asking for a date, so I guess that answers that."

"If I had known that's what it was I absolutely would have accepted, I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay! We still get to have a date." Kya responds with an over exaggerated wink and smirk, causing Lin to laugh. "So we've decided then: A trip to the art museum and a nice lunch?"

"Perfect." They share a smile before Lin looks away with a blush. "It's getting kind of late, I guess we should get to bed soon."

"Yeah, especially since you didn't sleep much last night." Kya pouts jokingly. "Do you want to stay here with me or in the guest room?"

"I..Uh..the guest room, I think? If that won't upset you."

"Not at all Lin. I want you to be comfortable; as much as I'm sure I'd love snuggling up with you, that's not nearly as important as your boundaries. Please don't ever feel like you have to push to do things you aren't comfortable with for my sake."

Lin smiles. "Thank you, Kya."

"Of course. The guest room is actually right across from here, and it's already set up for you. You're welcome to anything in there, and if you need anything else just come get me."

Lin gets up and grabs their stuff from where they had dropped it earlier, and Kya follows them to her door. She watches with a smile for a moment as they stand unsure of what to say or do, before taking pity on them.

"So can I get a goodnight kiss?" She asks, and when Lin bites their lip and nods, she leans in to gently brush her lips against theirs, cupping their face as she does so.

When the two pull away, they are both smiling widely.

"Goodnight, Kya."

"Goodnight Lin."

***

It was cold; unnaturally so. They had been cold before, when the late autumn air nipped at the exposed flesh of their face and hands. When the winter snow struck their skin in an unpredictable pattern as it fell, and covered the rest of their protected body with an uncomfortable weight. But this cold; it lay against their very soul. Not an inch was safe, they were surrounded and crushed by an unfathomable monstrosity slowly destroying all it touched. They fought against it fruitlessly for an eternity, until suddenly they were falling. Their stomach dropped as their body was let loose, and they tensed for the inevitable collision-but it didn't come. Everything was darkness and silence, the blackness all around them never changing as they fell, making them question if they were even falling at all. Finally, their back slammed against an unwavering surface, and they were everywhere and nowhere at once. A thousand events on display to their eyes and ears.

"Honestly, I really don't care."

"You're are going to wear this dress and put a smile on you're face young lady, I've had enough of this!"

"I didn't know you needed that much attention."

"Why can't you just be normal!"

"Face reality, whether you like it or not, you're a girl. "

Lin shot up in bed, frantically looking around and trying to figure out where they were. It took a few minutes of panting and shaking before they could remember, and they laid back down to stare at the ceiling and try to fall back asleep.

An hour later, Lin was almost to tears with exhaustion and frustration. They had been thinking about going back to Kya's room for the last half hour, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Lin was fairly sure if they were near her, they would able to get to sleep, but how would they deal with that in the morning? They already felt weird about being so emotional in front of Kya,would they regret spending the night in her bed? Lin imagined what it would feel like to lay next to Kya, surrounded by her scent and safe in her arms. 

Safe? Lin couldn't remember a person ever making them feel safe before, but they did feel safe with her. Even as uncomfortable as they were about how vulnerable they had been in front of Kya, they knew that she would never judge or embarrass them over it. They remembered how incredible she had been when helping them work through it. She knew exactly what they needed, and Lin was as awed as they were terrified of that.

Lin sighed. There were really only two choices here: stay here and be miserable all night, or go to Kya and deal with whatever happens at least well rested.

Tossing the covers off of them, they got out of bed and quietly made their way the short distance to Kya's room. They stopped just outside of the door, and delicately knocked in case she was still awake. When Lin didn't hear anything, they let themself in, closing the door behind them.

For a moment all Lin could do was stand there. The string of blue faerie lights lining the wall at the head of Kya's bed shone gently across her sleeping face. She was half covered in the tangled comforter, and draped over a body pillow Lin hadn't noticed earlier. They blushed as they realized that Kya had forgone pants, sleeping only in an oversized tee shirt and panties. 

Crossing the room to stand in front of where Kya was facing, Lin suddenly felt incredibly small. Like they did as a child, asking Toph if they could sleep in her bed, only to be turned away to cry alone in the dark of her bedroom. Was this childish? Should they just return to the guest room? Lin took a step back, considering doing just that, only for their leg to knock into the desk chair. Which knocked in the desk causing several pencils and pens, and a stapler, to fall from the upper shelf onto the work surface. 

"Lin?" Kya's voice was scratchy and tired as her eyes struggled to take in what was happening.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to make all that noise." 

"S'okay. Did you need something?"

Lin considered saying no. Lying and saying they thought they left something in the room. But Kya had made it clear how important communication was to her, and if they were going to be together, Lin needed to at least try. 

"Um, yeah. I kind of had a nightmare and can't get back to sleep. So I was wondering if..um, if I could stay with you?"

"Of course! Here," Kya threw the body pillow somewhere behind her and moved further back on the bed, readjusting the comforter and holding it open in invitation. "let's get snugly."

Lin chuckled as they slid into the bed, and allowed Kya to drape the comforter over them and pull them close. Leaving her arm wrapped around them as Lin tucked their head into Kya's neck.

"Is this okay, Lin?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mmm." Lin smiled as they began to drift off. "It's perfect."

***

When Lin awoke, the first thing they realized was they were still tucked into Kya. They lay expecting and waiting for the dread or embarrassment or discomfort to come, but it didn't. There was only warmth and safety. Lin shifted slightly as they stretched their toes, alerting Kya that they were awake.

“Morning sleepy.” She greeted.

“Mmm.” Lin snuggled closer to her and Kya giggled softly. 

“Did you know you make little noises in your sleep? Like a little kitten, its adorable.”

Lin grunted and nudged Kya's leg with their own, getting a laugh in response.

“How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Do you need some space?”

They considered for a moment. “I'm good. It's weird though because I don't feel uncomfortable, but I feel like I should feel that way? That probably doesn't make any sense.”

“No, it does. It's like a habit. Your body and mind are so accustomed to feeling a certain way when you are in these situations, that its trying to revert into that's the association it has."

“Yeah, exactly.” Lin smiles softly. “But this still feels nice. I don't regret coming here last night, and I don't feel the need to push you away now."

Kya hugged them tighter for a moment. “I'm glad. I don't know what the nightmare was, or why exactly you came to me, but I want you to know that it means a lot to me that you trusted me enough to do that. I understand how hard it is for you to just allow yourself to feel what you feel, let alone share that with another person.”

Lin pulls back to be able to look at Kya. “Thank you.”

Kya smiles and pulls them into a tender kiss. When they part, her eyes are shining with excitement.

“Lets get ready for our date!”

***

45 Minutes later saw the two dressed and ready to head out. Kya couldn't keep her eyes off of Lin if her life depended on it. They wore a pair of simple black skinny jeans that were complimented by biker boots and a short chain attached to a belt loop and their wallet. Lin wore a grey shirt, the most color Kya had ever seen on them, that was covered in a flowing pattern of black lines. To tie it all together was the black leather jacket she was becoming so fond of. 

Lin was in a similar state, repeatedly catching their eyes absentmindedly roaming across Kya. After Lin suggested that she wear closed toed shoes if they were going to take the motorcycle, she excited dug out a pair of blue Converse she had tucked away in the back of her cluttered closet. She matched it with black leggings and an oversized blue tee shirt that was covered in paint. Her makeup was, as usual, a work of art that left Lin speechless. 

“Are we ready to go Lin?”

“Are we? I've been waiting on you for 20 minutes.” They teased.

“Oh hush.” Kya playfully swatted at their arm. “Let's go! I've never been on a motorcycle before I'm so excited!”

As they made their way outside, Lin explained to Kya what she needed to do to stay safe, and once they reached their bike, pulled out and extra helmet and jacket.

Kya pouted slightly. “You didn't wear a helmet.”

“I didn't, but your dad is watching through the kitchen window and I want him to like me.”

She laughed as she accepted the gear, and Lin put their own on and mounted the bike.

Once Kya was done getting ready, she somewhat awkwardly got on behind Lin, but they spared her any teasing. She wrapped her arms around Lin, holding on tightly as nervousness joined her excitement.

“You ready back there?” 

“Yep!” They started the motorcyle and set off.

As they made their way out of the neighborhood, Kya was starting to adjust to and really enjoy riding. They weren't even going very fast yet but she felt herself getting addicted to the feeling of the wind passing by and the grounding presence of Lin. As they got on the main road and picked up speed, she started to panic a little, and gripped even tighter onto Lin, but after a few minutes she was able to relax and she peacefully rested against Lin for the remainder of the trip into town.

A smile was plastered on Kya's face as Lin parked and the two removed their gear.

“That was incredible!” Her outburst caused them to smile as well.

“I'm glad. I liked having you ride with me. Ive only ever rode alone or with Su, and that's a nightmare. She never leans the right way, she's always trying to shift around, and she tries to talk the entire time. Like I can't fucking hear what you're saying!”

Kya laughs before giving Lin a curious look.

“I think that's the first time I've heard you talk about Su like a normal sibling.”

Lin shrugs, and Kya knows that she shouldn't push this topic right now.

“Well, lets go ahead and get inside, it doesn't seem to crowded right now.” 

She reaches out and smiles when Lin doesn't hesitate to take her hand. They pay their admission and begin walking through the museum, but Kya isn't acting like Lin expected her to. She would wordlessly look at a painting for a minute or so, before moving on to the next. Lin started to wonder if maybe they had done something to upset her.

“Hey, Kya?”

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

She looks confused. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, I just thought with how much you love art, you'd be more…excited? I was expecting to be here for a while but we have already been through half of this floor. I don't know, I just…I want you to enjoy this, not just because it's our first date but because this is something you care about.”

Kya blinked. “That..I..” She sighed as her shoulders sagged and she sat down on a nearby bench.

Lin joined her, and sat quietly waiting for Kya to speak again.

“Thank you, Lin. You are better with feelings than you give yourself credit for, because you realized something was off with me before I even did. I'm the only one in my family that really enjoys these kinds of things, so whenever we do them, I always feel the need to rush through it even if I really want to be able to take my time. They never say anything, but I can tell my parents would rather be doing something else, Bumi is board out of his mind, and Tenzin is frustrated because we are going to be five minutes behind his little itinerary. It's really just a habit now to assume that no one else is interested, and that I need to hurry up so I'm not being annoying.” She exhales as she finishes her explanation, and Lin grabs her hand.

“Honestly, I have very little interest in this kind of art. But what I have a lot of interest in is how happy it makes you. Works of art don't have the same effect on me as they do you, but hearing you describe it lets me feel it in a different way. I would get bored walking around here by myself rather quickly, but I could watch you experience it and listen to you talk about it for an eternity.”

Kya looks at them shocked for a moment, and then smiles brightly. 

“Lin that is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me and you weren't even trying.”

They blush. “Well, its just, true.”

“Thank you Lin, that means so much to me.” She bites her lip. “Could we possibly…”

“Start over?” They raise an eyebrow at her with a smile. She nods and Lin leads them back to the very beginning of the exhibit. 

This time, as they work their way through, they spend a considerable amount of time at each piece. Kya would simply look at each quietly for a while, soaking it in, and then she would launch into and explanation of what it means to her, and anything else she knows about it; the history, the impact, the artist. And just as Lin had said, they watched and listened without a hint of boredom or annoyance. Occasionally they would ask a question to clarify something, and the smile that had taken up permanent residence on Kya's face would grow even bigger. 

Eventually, they made their way through the entire museum, and they stood with their arms around each others waist, as they looked at one of Kya's favorite pieces. 

“Hey ladies, we close in about five minutes, so we need you to head back now.”

They look at each other in surprise.

“We…were here all day?” Kya asked. “That would mean we've been here for about seven hours now.”

Lin chuckled. “And neither of us even thought to check the time. I'm glad that we got to see everything before it closed for the day.”

She smiled. “Me too. Thank you for this, today has been perfect. It seems like we missed out on the nice lunch we had planned though, should we change that to a nice dinner out or see what my mom made?"

“Its up to you, but I will say your mothers cooking is delicious…”

Kya laughed. “We can go out to eat another time then. C'mon, lets go before we make someone else late for dinner.”


End file.
